Steel Hearts
by Tamphis
Summary: A chance purchase brings about changes, as Ranma begins the process of unraveling his Gordian Knot of obligation.
1. Chapter 1

Steel Hearts

Chapter 1: Ore

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ is owned by Vis Video, Rumiko Takehashi, and the respective companies associated therein. I do not own this work, and am using it purely for the joy of writing. Furthermore, I do not own any other works, games, and/or characters that may, or may not, appear within this story. All original characters will be noted at the end of the chapter.

Ranma wasn't really sure what had brought him to the Bazaar that fine Sunday morning; perhaps it was a general state of apathy with his environment, or perhaps he had decided to take up an interest in curios and assorted random knick-knacks, or perhaps it was one of three places that his conglomeration of suitors, foes, generalized hangers-on, and random challengers-for-the-title would never think to look for him in.

Yeah, defiantly the third one.

However, what occupied his attention at that moment was not the assortment of random doo-dads and gee-gaws on display. Rather, it was the unusual increase in missing persons reports. At first, everyone had assumed that it was the yakuza trying to beef up the "clubs" prior to the tourist season, or maybe some random new enemy of the Sailor Senshi that was snatching up people to use as cannon-fodder, or maybe even demented servants of a hyper-intelligent lemming abducting citizens to use as breeding stock.

The truth of the matter is that the yakuza had learned the hard way not to mess around in Juuban, Tomobiki, or Nerima, so they were out; the Sailor Senshi reported that their intelligence assets were not tracking any new threats, nixing them as well; the hyper-intelligent lemming was unavailable for comment, but one of his demented servants stated that apples were the bane of existence and could only be defeated by coating them in a puree of tripe and shredded sports magazines that were not less than five years out of date; he was promptly ignored.

No, the source of the abductions wasn't any of the previously mentioned groups, and the authorities still had no clues. Ranma, in spite of his obliviousness to the goings-on of the world, knew that sooner or later the martial artist community would be tapped for this particular nuisance and that he would be the one "volunteered" to deal with it.

Sadly, we know he's right.

Ranma's continued musings were cut short as an elderly voice called out to him.

"Young sir, what troubles you?"

Ranma was a little startled. The old man, for that's what the owner of the voice was, was wrapped in a fairly heavy cloak, draped in such a manner that only his mouth and hands were visible. He sat at a fairly non-descript table with an assortment of trinkets and random things scattered about it. All in all, he was someone who didn't attract a whole lot of attention, even with the whole cloak thing.

In the middle of June.

Under a bright and sunny sky.

No, defiantly nothing noticeably unusual about him, right?

"Pardon?" Ranma asked.

The old man laughed in a dry, gasping sort of manner.

"I said, what troubles you? One so young shouldn't bear the weight of the world."

Ranma sighed. "Well, I'm Ranma Saotome." he said, as if it explained everything.

Oddly enough, it did.

The old man seemed to freeze up in surprise.

Well, not so much freeze as stop the random movements and assorted quivers that the elderly are prone to. The old man got a hesitant sort of questioning tone in his voice.

"Um… are… ah… are you…"

Ranma sighed. "No, to the best of my knowledge I'm here alone."

The old man sagged in relief.

"Well, young master Saotome, what brings you by the bazaar this fine day?"

Ranma looked around for a moment.

"The daily routine over in Nerima, to be honest. It's always the same pattern, wake up by getting splashed, get thrown out of a window, fight pops for breakfast, get splashed on the way to school, fight Kuno to get in class, try not to let my sleep deprivation make me miss class, get malleted for something random, get molested by _you-know-who_, try to dodge the fiancé brigade, fight the random challenger of the week, get malleted for 'showing off', fight Pops for my dinner, get fleeced by Nabiki for something, get malleted for getting fleeced, get yelled at by pops and Mr. Tendo for getting malleted in the first place, look at the stars and try to find some sort of hope that things will get better so I can do it all the next day."

He sighed in a forlorn sort of manner.

"Seems the only thing changing in my life, are the faces that I end up fighting."

The old man smiled.

"I know about the Nerima Wrecking Crew, as the youngsters call it, and I have to ask you this: What do _you_ want? Not from me, mind you, but from life in general. Do you want any of the fiancés? Do you want this life? What do you want, for yourself?"

Ranma paused. Nobody; and he means nobody, had ever asked him what he wanted. Everyone just assumed that he would do what they wanted him to, and he'd be just peachy-keen okay with it.

But, what did he want?

"Honestly? I want friends. Real, honest, and true friends that are actually on my side, and not out for themselves. Ones who won't be friends one minute and then turn on me the next, real friends, you know? Too bad all the people I know have some sort of agenda, even Hiro and Dai are friends with me so they can try to get closer to the girls."

The old man smiled.

"While I cannot help you with that, I can give you something to help you help yourself, as it were." The old man reached under the table and withdrew a small box. It was some sort of cheap wood, and didn't seem to have any sort of hinge or clasp. What was apparent, however, was that a lot of time and effort had gone into its construction and decoration. So much so, that a plain, cheap box was turned into a beautiful work of art.

_It's kinda like me, I think. Cheap material turned into something both beautiful and functional._

"Now, keep in mind, young Master Saotome, The contents of this box are all that remain of my wilder days. I'll not tell you what lies within, that will be your task to figure out, but I can guarantee that once you do, you'll be able to make true, honest friends. Maybe you'll even figure out what your heart wants, hmm?"

Ranma was honestly curious at this proposal. Honest friends? Figure out what his heart wants? Either the old guy could make good on his word, or this he was goonier than a fancon! Either way, Ranma was intrigued.

"So, how much for it? I know that it isn't free, nothing ever is."

The old man chuckled. "Well said, young man. 'Nothing is for nothing', as my old mother used to say. I'll give you the box for, say, 500 yen?"

Ranma nodded. "It's a deal. Here you go." The elderly man nodded and accepted the coin, handing over the box.

"Two bits of advice before you go; Remember that after all is said and done, the only person you really have to make happy is the one that you see in the mirror. The other bit of advice is this: Don't go looking for love, it will find you when it's good and ready. Take care, young Master Saotome." Ranma bowed and thanked the kindly old man and began the return trip to his sort-of home.

Ranma arrived back at the Dojo a few uneventful moments later, and took the time to scan the area with his nascent Ki-senses.

_Let's see… There's Kasumi, Pops and Mr. Tendo aren't around, neither is Akane… Hmmm… Where's Nabiki?_

As if summoned by his thoughts, Nabiki walked around the corner dressed in an incredibly daring black bikini, ready for an afternoon of sunning.

Ranma took a moment to wrap himself in the Thief's Veil before settling into a more comfortable position. He watched with interest as Nabiki flipped out a towel on the grass and began spreading suntan lotion on her arms. Not for the first time, he found himself admiring the middle Tendo's trim body, graceful arms, and smooth legs. Her generous assets also drew the eye, as did her sensuous face and its lovely crown of rich chocolate-brown hair. At least, he admitted to himself, her face was sensuous when it wasn't twisted into a scowl or predatory smirk. As the lotion spread down her taut belly, he wished she'd let him do that for her. Not a first time for that, either. Ranma decided to take a gamble and give it a shot. At best, she'd let him and he could try to get to know her a little better. At worst, she'd refuse and he'd get charged for the "show". So, he dropped the veil and came off the wall.

Nabiki was immediately aware of his presence the instant he hit the ground, and wondered what was going on in his mind as he approached her. His smile was genuine and infectious, and Nabiki found herself smiling a little in response.

"Hey, Nabiki. Mind if I take over with the lotion?" Clear out of the blue, that was.

Nabiki was a trifle stunned, and didn't resist as he took the bottle of lotion from her and poured a little on his hands. Very carefully, he started lightly massaging the lotion into her thighs, calves, and feet, taking the time to get between her toes and absently noting that she was ticklish there. A few pleasant moments later, he asked her to flip over so he could get her back. In spite of being semi-blissed out, she had enough mental where-with-all to form a question. Mind you, of course, that she flipped over first so he could continue his "tender ministrations".

"Ranma? When did you learn to do this? And why are you doing it for me?"

He chuckled a little. "Well, I've always known how to do massage; it is a large part of Shiatsu, Reiki, and sports therapy. Why I've never shown it? Well, has your sister ever WILLINGLY let me touch more than her hand? Or touch anyone else's, for that matter? If the word 'massage' even approached my lips, it'd be a one-way ticket to mallet-town."

He took a small breath and continued. "As for why you, is it really so hard to guess? I remember the first night here; it was raining, I had just been told about a fiancé, and the idiot was carting me around on his shoulder. We get to this wonderful house and instead of letting me down to ask for hot water, he just pushes on in. What I remember the most, though, was a beautiful young woman in an exquisite kimono, with the most heart-wrenching look of loneliness and loss in her eyes; the same thing I feel every day." A soft pause occurred, and Ranma seemed lost in thought for a second. Nabiki, for her part, was absolutely flabbergasted. He would have chosen her? Naiki, the Ice-queen? Nabiki, the Mercenary? Ranma had wanted HER over either of her other sisters? Damn…

"Anyway, that's your back. Want me to get anywhere else?"

Nabiki pouted cutely for a moment when his hands left her back, but she knew that it had to happen eventually. Now, if only her traitorous body would stop responding to his presence for a moment…

"Actually, yes, there is one thing. Could you lean down here a moment?" she asked. Ranma cautiously leaned down to her, their faces only inches apart.

"Yes, Nab-!" was all he managed to get out before the mother of all kisses was planted square on his lips.

"Just so you know, ", she began, "I got scared and it made me hostile that night. If things had gone a little differently at the start, you and I would be the ones engaged."

Ranma smiled. "I would have liked that a lot."

He stood up and collected the somewhat forgotten box from the bazaar.

"Well, mistress," he began in a playful tone, "if you'll allow me a moment or two, I'll drop this off in my room and your Cabana Boy will be with you shortly."

In spite of herself, Nabiki laughed.

"Alright, Cabana Boy. Bring some iced tea with you, if you would please."

Ranma laughed, and in the span of a few moments was back at her side with a tray of iced tea and condiments, Kasumi (after no little amount of cajoling) in her swimsuit, himself in a pair of trunks and tank-top, and a large fan. One quick application of suntan lotion to Kasumi and himself, and both girls were stretched out in the sun, enjoying the quiet of the afternoon and the breeze produced by the fan.

It took less than fifteen minutes of peace for the Gods of Irony to decide that it was time for the permanent PMS cloud that is Akane Tendo to come storming around the corner. She had been volunteering at the local theater and had gotten told that in order for her to audition for the part she wanted, she'd have to get used to the idea of getting kissed.

The character was, quite naturally, the female lead and was portrayed as a shameless floozy who got what she wanted by any means necessary, but hated herself for it. The whole story was supposed to be a touching drama about forgiveness of the self and redemption. The director agreed that she'd be good for the part, if she let go of the pervert-bashing mindset. To that end, she had decided to have her slave…er, fiancé help her out whether he wanted to or not. Akane was not, however, prepared for what greeted her when she got back home.

The scene she saw was of Ranma standing over her poor, defenseless sisters, about to commit horrible acts of perversion upon them! With a fan, no less! While they were stretched out and lying in the sun? With Iced tea and snacks?

"RANMA! Just what is going on here?" she screeched.

"Jeeze, Alane, relax. Saotome here is working off part of his debt by playing Cabana Boy for me. Speaking of which… Cabana Boy!"

"Yes, Mistress Nabiki?" Ranma responded, getting into the role.

"My tea is empty, please refill it." She commanded.

"Of course, mistress. Would Mistress Kasumi care for a refill?"

"Yes, Cabana Boy, I think I would." Kasumi responded, enjoying the byplay.

Ranma propped the fan on his shoulder and leaned over them to reach for the pitcher of iced tea.

Akane, for her part, was left to gape like a landed fish. Shock turned to confusion. Confusion turned to Jealousy. And Jealousy turned, inevitably, to Rage. With the rage, came the mallet, and with an inarticulate scream of fury, she slammed him into the ground and stormed off, all thoughts of beating back the pervert-pounding attitude gone.

Nabiki was pissed. An entire afternoon of sunning and relaxation came to an abrupt end because her sister couldn't reign in her emotions. The tea was spilled all over the ground, her towel was wet and cold and Ranma had been turned to Ranko again because of it.

"Damn that girl! Does she ever even stop and THINK before swinging that thing around? I swear, if I thought I could get Daddy and Mr. Saotome to agree… Ooohh!" Nabiki stood up and collected her towel, lotion, and tea glass before helping Ranma stand up.

"Nabiki!" Kasumi took a scolding tone. "I really don't think that switching the engagement would solve this problem. Not only that, but watch your language! Even if she does frustrate me to no end." Kasumi stood and collected her glass, towel and the pitcher.

"No, I agree with Nabiki." Ranma said, shaking off the after effects of the mallet strike. "This is the last straw, Kasumi. I've tried being more polite, I've been patient, I've broken what was left of my honor for her, I've even KILLED for her, and she still hasn't changed. Something has got to give, or this engagement is over. She gets a week, and if nothing changes, I'll break it off from my end and let the panda deal with the fall-out." Ranma had a fierce look of concentration and determination that told the Tendo girls he was deadly serious about this.

The trio walked into the house, Ranma's declaration clear in their minds. Nabiki, for her part, felt it was fair; and while finances would take a major drop, actual costs would go down as well. Ranma did eat a lot, and between the fiancé brigade, Akane's temper-tantrums, and the mass of rivals, the house and grounds needed a lot of repair work. The other side to that sen, however; was that Ranma did bring in a lot of money. He let her take the pictures (she was under no illusion that he didn't know what she was up to), he gave the money from his random odd jobs to her as "payments on his debt", and sales of the field guides for the tourism department in the district were a nice bonus as well.

Who was she trying to kid? If Ranma'd have her, she'd jump in his bed in a heartbeat. Two heartbeats if he wanted something… kinky. She'd have to prepare for whatever it was, you know.

Meanwhile, Kasumi was humming in an effort to calm herself down and find her center. It was true, Ranma had been making an obvious effort to try and be more polite to Akane, he was helping out around the house, and doing everything short of out-right begging the assorted nut-jobs that made up his peer-group to stop with the insanity. Or inanity. Whichever was more appropriate for the situation.

A small frown crossed her face as her humming trailed off. The house was spotless, and the garden was weed-free and coming along nicely, there actually wasn't anything that needed doing today for a change! This, coincidentally enough, was the only reason she agreed to the whole sunbathing event in the first place. That, it did feel nice to be the one being taken care of for a change.

Kasumi heaved a small sigh.

The situation between Ranma and Akane really couldn't keep going like this. One of these days, she was going to seriously hurt him, and then she'd be left in a very bad spot, and without Ranma to bail her out of it. Despite her love for her baby sister, she whole-heartedly agreed with what Ranma had said.

One week, it was more than fair. Truthfully, it was better than anyone else in this situation deserved. Especially considering that she'd had him dancing on a hook for almost two years now.

Ranma, for his part, had calmed down and decided that the best course of action here was to talk with Akane and discuss her time limit. Now would be the optimal time, seeing as both fathers were out at the moment, and he could likely bribe Nabiki into silence with promises of another massage. An internal grin for that thought, he'd wanted to get his hands on the middle Tendo for far too long to pass this one up. The internal grin took a decidedly lecherous turn. Now the only problem was how to get Akane to actually sit down and have a heart-to-heart with him without pulling the mallet. Ranma focused on that particular problem for a few more minutes, and then decided on a plan.

Ranma nodded and walked over to Nabiki's bedroom door, knocked lightly, and waited.

"Come on in." was the response.

Ranma opened the door and paused for a moment, drinking in the sight of Nabiki's long legs and dainty feet idly waving in the air as she laid belly-down on her bed.

"Hey, Nabs, I got a proposition for you." He said.

This immediately got her undivided attention for two reasons. One being profit, in case it was financial or she could add more money to the failing Dojo, the other being shock. Since when did Ranma know the word proposition?

She shifted around to a sitting position and indicated the computer chair at her desk, all the while mindful of the way Ranma's eyes drank in her movements and the interesting things her snug shirt and very tight shorts did during them.

"Go ahead Ranma-kun, I'm all ears." She said in a curious tone.

Ranma took the indicated seat after quietly closing and locking the door.

"It's like this: I need to have a heart-to-heart with Akane, but she won't talk to me if she even suspects that there might be a chance anything we say could get back to the fathers. I need you to tell her that anything we talk about won't be recorded or otherwise reported, No matter how much is offered."

Nabiki was a little stunned. She knew, of course, that one of the problems between Ranma and Akane was the fact that their respective parents would take any sign of them getting along as a confession of love and dump them in front of a priest faster than you could say "shotgun wedding". However, she also knew that her father had pretty much ordered her to tell him of anything like that, for that specific reason. It left her in a bit of a quandary, to be honest.

"That's a tall order, Ranma. What are you offering for this?" she finally responded.

Ranma smirked a little. "Well, for starters, I'll agree to twenty-four photos for a calendar, at the usual modeling rate, one calendar per form. I'll also give you no less than three full-body massages, in guy-form, replete with hot oil, shiatsu, reiki, and acupressure. However, keep in mind that while I said not less than three, I also mean not more than five. I do have to get at least a little sleep, right?" he responded with a wink.

The offer was too good to pass up, to be honest. There were always the details to hash out, and they'd need a little time to get everything in order, but he could provide the "down payment" tonight. Nabiki nodded.

"Alright, Ranma. You got a deal. We'll work out the details later, and I'll be taking you up on one of those massages tonight. When did you want to talk to Akane?"

"Well, the sooner the better, to be honest. Now is good, what with the fathers out of the house for the time being. Never know when they'll show up next, right?"

Nabiki nodded. Those two had a knack for showing up at exactly the wrong moment.

"Then again, it might be better to wait for a while and set things up in advance. What, with the random crazies popping up and all."

Nabiki nodded again.

"I have to say that I'm impressed, Ranma. This level of thought is almost unheard of for you. What's the secret?"

Ranma gave a self-depreciating chuckle.

"When, exactly, do I get time to plan anything out? It's always react, react to that reaction, react to THAT reaction, and so on. I almost never have half a moment to actually work something out, let alone completely analyze a plan. Also, if you're making a 'dumb jock' crack, just remember that I'm ignorant on a lot of things, but not stupid. Heck, I had to extensively study anatomy and physiology before I even attempted to learn any sport massage techniques!"

Nabiki smiled. Not a smirk, or a grin, but a genuine smile. This put a whole new spin on Ranma's desirability. He may not be a genius, but with the right support and motivation, he could be a valuable ally or partner. Now, the only problem was her sister.

"Well, Ranma-kun, let's table that one for now. Alright, I think that we ought to get Kasumi in on this plan, because between her and I, we could likely get rid of the Dynamic Duo for at least a couple of hours. After that, it's probably best to have this discussion in either the attic or Kasumi's room. Nobody would even think of looking for you in either place. Also, I can personally guarantee that I haven't planted any bugs or cameras in either place. Agreed?"

Ranma nodded. "Agreed. Also, I think I might need to make my escape out your window, 'cause I hear Akane on her way over here."

Ranma stood and approached the window, pausing long enough to cup Nabiki's cheek with a rough, calloused palm and lay a short, searing kiss on her lips before opening the window and vanishing out onto the roof. Nabiki was stunned for a moment, at both the intensity of that kiss and that Ranma had initiated it.

Unfortunately, the moment of bliss was interrupted by Akane's voice outside the door.

"Nabiki? Have you seen Ranma? I want to talk to him."

Nabiki took a moment to compose herself and unlock her door before responding.

"C'mon in sis, I was just thinking about you."

Akane hesitantly opened the door and peered inside.

Nabiki made a beckoning motion to her sister and indicated the computer char for her to sit in.

"Now, you may not know this, Akane, but Ranma was very, very mad at you earlier. He wants to talk to you as well, but he's worried that anything that even looks like affection between you and him will result in an immediate wedding, or at the very least another round of the 'the schools are gonna join!' dance. He asked me to try and find somewhere you two can talk things out at and not be observed, overheard, or interfered with. Now, I can talk to Kasumi about you two taking in her room, but I honestly think that the attic would be a better place. Now, the question is when do you want to do this?"

Akane blinked with a combination of confusion and surprise. Ranma wanted to talk?

"Umm… tonight? I think that would be for the best, right? Get it out and over with first-thing, you know?"

Nabiki nodded "Alright, I'll make sure that the father's don't come looking for you while you're talking. Now, It's going to have to take place in the attic, because I don't have any bugs or cameras up there. Also, Daddy and Mr. Saotome won't try looking for either of you up there. However, if they hear you shrieking, yelling, screaming, slamming things around, punching things, kicking things, and so on, then this spiffy little chat-nook will end up getting bugged faster than you can say shallow grave. You with me so far?"

Akane nodded, vigorously.

Nabiki continued, really driving the point home.

"That means that no matter what you two talk about, no matter how upset or angry you are, no matter how much he sticks his foot down his throat, you cannot, I repeat: cannot react the way you normally do! You absolutely have to at least try to remain calm, understood?"

Akane nodded again.

"Wonderful. Now, go find Ranma and tell him that I want to talk to him and you'll meet him under the arch in fifteen minutes, ok? This will throw off any pursuers and make it just a little more secure for you two. Now, go on, I have to figure out how to bill this one to Saotome."

Akane thanked her sister and left to go and find Ranma.

Nabiki's thoughts were awhirl for a few moments. Ranma was attracted to her, this much was certain, and honestly she felt the attraction, too. But, how did she feel about him and Akane possibly repairing things? Could she stand back and let him go to her, if they managed to patch things up? Or would she try and destabilize things so that she could snatch up Ranma from her little sister when they fell apart? A sudden attack of conscience caught her and Nabiki found herself admitting that if Ranma and Akane were to somehow work things out, she'd step aside and let them have each other, as much as it might hurt to have to do that. Further thought was interrupted by Ranma's head appearing in her window, upside down.

"What's up, Nabs?" he asked.

"Akane just asked me to set things up so you and her could talk tonight. Come on in."

Ranma gracefully flipped inside the room and sat on the edge of her bed, close enough to touch her, but still a good distance away.

"Did she? I wonder why… Although, I'm not really surprised. Rumor has it she's trying to get the lead in a play and probably wants me to help her rehearse. Is that what the 'Meet me at the arch in 15 minutes' was about?"

Nabiki nodded and smiled. "A little bit of misdirection to throw off you suitors. You can thank me for it later. Anyway, Akane knows that she needs to keep her cool and not start yelling, screaming, and so on. So, that should help you be able to actually talk to her about things without fear of attack. Also, I think you might want to wait until after you clear the air before bringing up the time limit, okay?"

Ranma nodded in thought. "I don't know about that, I think if I tell her about it and then explain why it will make more sense than just a heart-to-heart and then an ultimatum, ya know? But, there's a couple of complications to take into consideration as well…"

Nabiki nodded in compreshension. "One of them being the fiancé brigade, another being the rival squad, what others do you mean. Ranma-Baby?"

Ranma gave her a look out of the corner of his eye. "Ranma-Baby?" he queried.

Nabiki gave him an impish smirk and nodded.

"I'll let it slide because you're hot. The other complications, aside from the fiancés and rivals, are the curse, the parents, and you. The curse because I'm most likely going to have it my entire life, and whomever I end up with is going to have to at least be open to the idea of intimacy with me when I'm like that, otherwise it just won't work. The parent's because they'll fight tooth and nail to keep this engagement going, no matter what." He trailed off after that, struggling to find a way to express the next part.

Nabiki blinked and gave Ranma an odd look. "How am I a complication, Ranma?" she asked.

"Because I desire you, I want to be with you, and when you're not in business mode, I have fun with you. I feel that if we had been given a chance, then we could have made something of our life together, and some of this craziness could have been avoided. Because even if she and I somehow manage to make this engagement work, I'll still be thinking of you and desiring you from afar. And, no matter how much you and I might want to be together, it would not, could not, ever be. And that's not fair to anyone involved. But honor doesn't care for fair, or want, or desire, or love. Honor only cares for duty." He finished with a sigh.

And just for a moment, Nabiki was able to glimps just what sort of burden was resting on Ranma's shoulders. Honor demanded he follow through with all of the engagements, but honor also forbade him from following through with any of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Steel Hearts

Chapter 1: Crucible

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ is owned by Vis Video, Rumiko Takehashi, and the respective companies associated therein. I do not own this work, and am using it purely for the joy of writing. Furthermore, I do not own any other works, games, and/or characters that may, or may not, appear within this story. All original characters will be noted at the end of the chapter.

The attic was, as far as attics go, a fairly typical representation of them. Dry, dusty, poorly lit, and cramped for space. All in all, perfectly suited for clandestine meetings, shady deals, and an assortment of mystical nonsense (1). Akane Tendo had never really put much thought to being up here for any length of time, the attic being entirely too close to the roof, and thusly Ranma's nightly haunts, for her personal comfort and sanctity. Akane knew, deep in her heart, that Ranma wasn't nearly as bad as she made him out to be, but her feelings on him, the engagement, the fiancés, rivals, and challengers were more than a bit muddled. Her introspection was cut short by the very topic of her thoughts entering the attic. Once again, she took the time to drink in his appearance. Shaggy black hair worn long in the back and pulled into an upper-back length braid topped a ruggedly handsome face with a pair of expressive blue-grey eyes. His body was toned, hardened muscle rippling under skin marred with countless scars, with hands that could crush steel beams(2) one moment, yet be as gentle as a spring rain the next.

Ranma finished ascending the stairs, a small tray of snacks and tea balanced in one hand, and looked directly at her. To her perception, his face and eyes were unusually closed today, not revealing anything while putting forth an air of determination. With deliberate carefulness, he crossed over the attic to sit a short distance from her and place the snacks in between them.

"Ranma…" she began.

"Akane. " he interrupted. "I have been here for almost two years. In that amount of time, many of Genma's mistakes have come to haunt me and placed us in one untenable situation after another. In that amount of time, I will admit, I haven't made things much easier, but you need to understand a few things before we begin this little heart to heart. For one, I am stuck in a tangled web of obligation that makes anything a daymio could come up with look like grade-school mathematics. I literally can't pick any one of you three fiancés without dishonoring the other two and starting a blood feud between our clans and theirs. To continue, I will most likely never be free of this curse, Akane. That means that at some point, whomever I end up with, will have to face the possibility of being intimate with me while I am like that. Think about that for a while."

Ranma poured Akane and himself a cup of tea and took a moment to reflect.

"I want you to know something, Akane, "he began "In spite of your doubts and insecurities, I have never, even once, done anything with any of the other girls. I have remained as faithful to you as a person in my situation could be, and every time you've accused me of practically raping every girl I set my eyes on, no matter what the situation, proof, or bystanders say. I have streatched my honor to the breaking point for your sake, I have fought for you, challenged for you sacrificed my pride and morals for you, I've even killed for you, and you still act like I'm some sort of deviant. I want to know, why? Why do you keep accusing me of these things? Why do you keep calling me a pervert, when you know I've never done anything like that?"

"I call you a pervert because you're a teenage boy with a girl's body ready and willing to be used whenever you want it. I call you a pervert because instead of telling all of those girls to leave you alone, you just let them do whatever. I call you a pervert because you're always walking in on me in the bath, not leaving the sign out so I end up walking in on you in the bath, or something similar. I call you a pervert because you're always right there whenever Happosai does his panty raids, and you never stop him before hand, you always swoop in at the last second, just so you can look like the hero! That's what makes you a pervert, Ranma!"

Ranma looked at her, hurt and resignation clear in his eyes. He took a breath and visibly pulled himself back under control. It was clear, even to Akane, that she'd struck a nerve.

"You know, Akane. That makes this so much easier. First off, that 'girl's body' you're oh-so concerned about? That's me. It's not some random chick that Jusenkyo decided to stick onto me, or some weird cosmic sister-thing; that's my own body, just as if I had been born a girl instead of a guy. Nothing more, nothing less. I've never 'molested' myself in that, or any other, form either, primarily because I've never had any privacy or time to even think about such things, let alone act on them. I'm too busy trying to stay alive, unmarried, and unmolested, to attempt to feel myself up. Furthermore, do you have any idea what happens to me at school? After gym class I have to either wait out every guy in the class in order to have a shower to myself, or threaten to beat them all to within an inch of their lives just to keep the idiots from turning on the cold water. If I wasn't as good as I am there's no telling how many times I would have been raped, Akane. Not groped, not molested, not even ogled; full on raped. That happens every day of school, Akane! Not only that, but at night, when I should be able to sleep, I have to stay on guard from Happosai, Shampoo, Kodachi, Ryouga, and every other psycho in the area with an axe to grind! "

Ranma paused to take a breath and sip some tea.

"You and your sisters stay as safe as you do, because I'm always keeping an eye or ear out for you. If you honestly think you don't need me to do that, than say the word. " Ranma counted to himself, doing everything to try and stay calm.

"Here's the deal, Akane. I'm going to give you a week, one week, to start treating me better. If you can't do it, then I'll cancel this engagement and let Genma deal with the fall-out. And, as a further incentive, I'm going to treat you just like you treated me, complete with the accusations, blame, attitude, everything. The only thing I won't do is hit you. Be ready, Akane, this will start in the morning."

Ranma got up and left, leaving Akane to her thoughts, and the realization that she may have just put her foot squarely in the mess.

Akane should have seen this one coming, to be honest. She knew that it was what she did to Ranma every day, but she'd never imagined just how unpleasant getting woken up with a bucket of ice-cold water in the face could be, or how badly it could mess up her bed, sheets, even her night clothes. It wasn't even the icy wash of cold water that made it really suck, it was Ranma standing in her doorway yelling at the top of his voice for her to get up and get ready or there wouldn't be any breakfast left.

From there, Akane's day got progressively worse. Ranma would pop up at random intervals, scream about how unfaithful she was being whenever a compromising situation would come up, he would ignore any and all objections that she made about it, and even in the instances where it was obvious that she was right, he'd just snort in contempt and walk off.

Akane fianaly caught up with him at the school gates, her friends Yuka and Sayuri in tow, and demanded to know what today was about.

"Honestly, Ranma!" she yelled, "You're acting like-"

"Like you?" he responded. "That's what you do to me every day, Akane. Regardless of the situation, regardless of the bystanders, regardless of everyone and everything that could, would, and does paint me as innocent. That's how you treat me, Ranma's always at fault. Ranma's the deceitful, arrogant, perverted jerk who hangs off everyone. Sucks when the shoe's on the other foot, doesn't it?"

Rnma pushed off the wall and turned a little to face Akane. "I'll admit to the arrogance, Akane, it's something that I'm working on. But after almost two years you should know me better than to assume that just because something looks bad, that that's the way it is. Remember this, you still have seven days." And he walked off, leaving Akane and her friends at the gate.

"I can't believe that jerk!" Yuka said "He's acting like he's completely blameless in this! If it wasn't for him, none of the things that had happened here would have!"

"Yuka's right, Akane," Sayuri continued, "It's not like he doesn't bring the chaos here in the first place."

"I know," Akane said, "But he is right about how I react to things. I don't know, maybe he's right about the way things are…" Akane paused for a moment and started walking, Yuka and Sayuri flanking her and falling into step alongside. "You know, Ranma and I talked last night. Well, mostly he talked and I listened, for a change. One of the things he said keeps echoing, and it's really making me think about things."

"What did he say?" Sayuri asked.

"He told me that his cursed form is really him, just him if he'd been her from birth, you know? How if he wasn't as good of a martial artist as he is, he'd have been raped countless times in the showers after gym class. It really made me think, how would it be if it was one of us in his position? Would we be in the same boat after gym class?"

Yuka looked aghast. "Akane! Girls would never do something like that! How could you even think such a thing? "

Sayuri looked worried, arguments between her friends were never pretty, but they did sometimes happen.

Akane shook her head." I don't mean the rape, Yuka. But everything else, you know? The ogling, the groping, the comments, the looks, the whispers, the mistrust, all of that, that's what he goes through every day after gym. Could you do it, Yuka? How about you, Sayuri? I honestly don't think I could handle it, myself. Thinking back on it, none of us made it any easier for him, either." The conversation lapsed into a pensive sort of quiet until they got to a corner and went their separate ways.

Meanwhile, back at the dojo, Ranma and Nabiki were sifting through a rather large pile of swimwear. Ranma was selecting modest one-pieces, and Nabiki was selecting very racy bikinis, and neither of them wanted to give any ground.

"Ranma, you have a killer body, why don't you show it off? This two-piece is perfect for you! It's a flattering color, it'll show off all your curves, and I bet it'd feel great, too!" The two-piece in question was composed of jade-green triangles of fabric held together with black strings. It would have covered a life-sized Barbie Doll nicely, but left far too much exposed on Ranma.

"How about a compromise, Nabs? One-pieces for the colder months and two pieces for the warmer ones, but nothing that skimpy, or anything see-through, alright? And for every piece I put on, you have to put on one like it!" Ranma smirked a little. Maybe this would get her to pull back-

"Okay." She said.

Before Ranma could do more than blink, Nabiki had a flame-scarlet high-cut racer-backed bikini in Ranma's hands, and the very same green one she was trying to push off on Ranma earlier in hers. What really floor Ranma, though was Nabki stripping down to nothing and donning the bikini before she had a chance to squeak out a protest. Ranma was made uncomfortably aware again of just how attractive Nabiki was, and the tiny swatches of green material straining against her body did nothing to conceal that fact. It was just as well that she was currently in female form, as the reactions would have made fitting into anything close or clingy… awkward at best. As it was, Ranma was hard pressed to convince her nipples to soften up and her nethers to stop leaking long enough to get changed.

The photo shoot went on for the better part of an hour, Nabiki coaching Ranma on the poses and them both changing in between. Several shots later and they were about to start on the male-type calendar when Ranma suggested some fresh air. Now, Nabiki was no fool, and knew the signs of female arousal as well as anyone else and readily agreed. It wouldn't do for Ranma to model a Speedo with a stiffy poking out the top, after all. However, before Ranma could change back into his clothes, she pounced. Nabiki wrapped her arms around Ranma and pulled her into a warm, passionate embrace, making sure that their breasts pressed and rubbed against each other. Ranma, quite naturally, was shocked at this sort of contact, but the overload of sensation and the almost pure passion and desire emanating from Nabiki made it impossible to move.

Nabiki sealed the poor girl's fate by planting a soul-searing intense kiss on Ranma's lips, causing both of them to moan out in want and need. Reluctantly, however, Nabiki pulled back and looked Ranma dead in the eye.

"I just want you to know, Ranma-baby, that no matter what skin you're in, I'll want to be with you. Maybe its love, maybe its lust, but your body doesn't matter as long as your mind doesn't change, okay?"

Ranma nodded dumbly, still overloaded by the sensations.

"Now, let's get dressed and clean up this place so we can look over the pics before we put the calendar together, okay?"

Rnma pulled herself together and agreed, getting dressed quickly and efficiently. Nabiki followed suit, missing seeing a tiny bit of green material vanishing into Ranma's pocket. Cleaning the dojo was done quickly and the doors were unlocked in order to let some fresh, cool evening air in.

"We got some good pictures today, didn't we?" Ranma asked.

"Yep, but we'll have to go through all of the ones we took so we can pick the ones for the calendar." Nabiki replied.

"you're making a calendar? That sounds like fun!" Cane the voice of Kasumi.

"You want to join us in this, sis? It is a swimsuit calendar, after all." Nabiki responded.

The idle banter stopped as Kasumi walked into view. Gone was the traditional housewife attire, and in its place she was wearing a simple t-shirt and shorts combo. Rather plain and understated, to be sure, but for a normally reserved girl like Kasumi, it was practically screaming "look at me!"

Kasumi nodded, her loose hair moving in a graceful countermotion, and smiled. "Yes, I'm sure of it. Personally, I think it'd be a lot of fun, and maybe we could get the rest of the wrecking crew in on it as well?"

Nabiki and Ranma blinked. Why hadn't THEY thought of that?

"You know, Nabs, with your eye for form and attention to detail, we could probably start a modeling agency out of the crew. Make some of the shoots into challenges, where you look better than your opponent within the limits of the scene instead of attacking them. It would probably save a fortune in repairs, too." Ranma commented.

Nabiki nodded, and excited smile crossing her face. "That would work, too! I could even make posing a sort of penalty for the damages to the house when they come to blows!"

"Also," Kasumi chimed in, "they'll be even less likely to damage the house and grounds if you explain that the cost of repairs comes out of their salary!" Ranma smirked at the skill Kasumi displayed by sneaking that caveat in. Nabiki's face took on a slightly pained expression at the thought, but then brightened as it revolved to one of the laws of entrepreneurism: happy employees are productive employees, and productive employees make for better profits.

"It'd take some work, and more than a little time, but I think we could do it. It's just a question of getting the rest of the crew to agree. Let me think about it for a while and come up with a plan."

Akane walked in shortly after then, her face set in a pensive expression. Now, it is mostly common knowledge that the inestimable Dr. Tofu loves Kasumi more than he knows what to do about, but that because of the almost 13 year age gap and being her family doctor he can't do anything about it. Akane knew this, the ward knew this, and even Tofu himself knew this. The only person in that particular equation, who seemed unaware of it, was Kasumi. However, what was not known was that Kasumi was aware of that fact and had decided long ago that demure and polite weren't going to cut it with the good doctor, and she defiantly felt the need to re-affirm to him that she wasn't interested in age, only love, reliability, and his ability to "perform".

_Perhaps,_Kasumi thought, _a__few__pictures__in__this__calendar__will__help__to__loosen__him__up__… _

There is little more dangerous in this, or any, world as a person with a lethal weapon that doesn't realize what it is.

At any rate, however, Akane's pensive expression did serve to dampen the air of joviality that was floating about the yard, and instantly drew everyone's attention. Akane, for her part, didn't seem to notice and continued her way into the house. About five minutes later, however, she came storming out of the house and looked at Kasumi with an air of shock, admiration, and envy.

"Ohmygod, Sis, you look gorgeous! What's going on? Did Tofu ask you out? Are you going to ask him out? Was Ranma doing something perverted again?" About three seconds after the last question Akane's brain caught up to her mouth and her eyes bugged out as she realized, she'd done it again.

"Sorry, Ranma…" she squeaked out.

Ranma sighed and shook his head. _Akane__will__always__be__Akane,_he thought, _I__shouldn__'__texpect__miracles__over__night,__right?_


	3. Chapter 3

Steel Hearts

Chapter Three:

Refinement

Disclaimer: No, I still don't own Ranma ½, and only the original characters, whom may, or may not appear in this fiction, are mine. Are you actually reading this? Seriously? Don't you have a guild to pester, or some random digital village to raid, instead of reading disclaimers? Seriously, just jump ahead here. You're still here? If you don't skip to the story here I'm going to fill in some space with random statements full of inanity. Okay, you asked for it! I'm just gonna take this time to comment about the blah, blah blah blah blah? Blah blah blah blah! Blah blah blah…

Much to Akane's (outward) disappointment (and internal relief), Kasumi had assured her that there was no date going on, or in the planning stage. She went on to inform Akane that whether or not such events were or were not in the works was the sole business of her and whomever it may or may not be that she was or was not planning said events with, thankyouverymuch.

In short, she told Akane to step off and mind her own business.

Akane was more than a little rattled at this, and got even more so when Nabiki joined in and began double-teaming her alongside Kasumi.

She was informed, in no uncertain terms, that while her so-called protection was sweet, it was not only unwarranted, it was unwanted and unnecessary. They were both mature, grown women in command of their facilities and able to make decisions for themselves with regard to who it was they wanted to do whatever with.

"But Kasumi, Nabiki," Akane protested, the world really is full of perverts, and they could-"

"What they could do, Akane," Nabiki cut in, "is the exact same thing they could do whether or not you're there. They could pull a gun on us, they could gang up on us, any number of things, and your presence, reputation, or 'declaration of protection' won't matter in the slightest then. Truthfully, not even Ranma could prevent anything from happening if they had a gun. Even he's not bullet-proof."

"Nabiki's right, Akane." Ranma went on. "I'm not invulnerable and I can't dodge bullets yet, so I'd only be able to stop the average thug or would-be molester. As fast as I am, bullets are still faster. You're good, Akane, make no mistake. And against a normal thug or the average drunk you're great. But you can't be everywhere, and you can't stop your sisters from living their lives. Otherwise, they end up like me."

THAT got all three girl's attention.

"What do you mean, Ranma-baby?" Nabiki asked.

"All my life, right up to the time we arrived here, and even most of that, my life was the martial arts. It was all I knew, all I understood, and all I lived for. It was only recently that I figured out that it was because that was all I was allowed to know. Any and everything else was a distraction from the martial arts; school, friends, girls, family, all of it. And then we get here, and after almost two years, I began to see that there was something outside the martial arts, something better."

"Oh, my, what was it, Ranma-kun?" Kasumi asked, as entranced by his explanation as her sisters were.

"Life, Kasumi. Life is better than martial arts, but infinitely more complicated. Life isn't just living, it's planning, loving, being loved, caring and nurturing; whether a child, a garden, or a career. Life is so much better than martial arts, and I missed out on it for almost eighteen years. By forcing them into your ideas of proper and right, Akane, you deprive them of the chance to live their own lives."

Akane looked a little disturbed at the thought, while Nabiki was finding herself growing even more smitten with this new, more intellectual Ranma. Kasumi, for her part, was simply beaming at the way Ranma handled the situation.

"Call it food for thought, Akane." Ranma continued, "At any rate, Nabiki and I still need to go over the photos for the calendar and decide which ones to use. Nabiki, shall we?" and in a somewhat grandiose gesture, he offered the middle Tendo his arm, which she gigglingly looped hers through, and escorted her inside.

"You know, Akane," Kasumi began, "Ranma is correct. Your anti-male attitude is the reason for a lot of trouble we have. Granted, Kuno-san has done a lot to promote it, but Nabiki and I haven't really done much to fix it either."

"What do you mean, Kasumi? All boys are perverts, and the only reason Ranma MIGHT not be is his curse!"

"Akane, it is perfectly natural for boys to be interested in girls, and vice-versa, but you've been the target of a delusional moron's obsession, and it's altered what you perceive as right. You NEED to let go of the anger and realize that while, yes, the boys DO want to get into you panties-"

"SEE! YOU JUST SAID IT!" Akane interrupted.

"They're not going to force it on you. Also, think about things from their perspective. You're a very cute girl who's all sweetness and light until they manage to work up the nerve to ask you out, and then it's violent maniac time. So, it's no wonder that all of the boy's are after you, you're a challenge, and boys are very, very competitive at this age. Not only that, but have you ever even thought of accepting a date? No, because you think that as soon as you touch his hand, he's going to attack you, and force himself on you."

Akane looked like she'd been slapped. Kasumi moved in for the kill.

"YOU are half of the problem here, Akane, and you know it. Don't let Kuno and Father's idiocies keep you from a happy and loved life, Akane."

Kasumi turned on her toe and walked inside, leaving Akane where she stood.

Akane's whole point of view had taken a severe beating today, and it left her feeling confused and a little afraid. To her perspective, her sister's had just decided to turn on her and attack one of her founding viewpoints, being that all boys of a certain age group were perverts and needed to be beaten down in order to keep herself safe.

However, Kasumi, whom Akane knew to be a virtual paragon of honesty and propriety, had just told her that while it was not her fault that the boy's were interested in her like that, it was her fault they became obsessed. This, of course shocked the little princess more than she cared to admit. If Kasumi, of all people, was stating that something was her fault, than what else might actually be her fault? The fighting with Ranma, maybe? Some of the chaos at the school? What else, then?

While Akane was lost in introspection, Nabiki and Ranma were reviewing the photos for the calendar and idly chatting about plans and hopes. In short, being normal teenagers.

Shocking, isn't it?

"Okay, the red racing bikini for June, and that blue one what looked like a spider web for July, which do you think for August, Nabs?" Ranma said.

Nabiki, for her part, was still drooling over the photos. There were a combination of factors for this, one of which being greed (the calendar would make them a fortune!), another of which being lust (Ranma was a total hottie in both forms), and the third being the fact that her door was locked and said hottie was currently half-draped along her backside with a hand making little circles on her tailbone.

"Mmmm…" she said, relishing in the feelings Ranma was evoking from her body, "August? I think the violet ring-topped bikini, with the jade green tankini for September…" The feelings were getting stronger, as well as the vague sense of hunger for the young man on and behind her.

"Yeah," he agreed, "the orange and black tiger-striped one-piece for October and the red and white candy-striped one for December, but what about November?" He squirmed a little while talking; thoroughly enjoying the feeling of Nabiki's toned body beneath him, and savoring the scent of her hair.

The discussion went on for a few moments longer before they decided that it was a good place to stop for the night. Besides, temptation was growing and an angry tomboy could come charging through the door at any moment. Before they parted for the night, however, Nabiki decided that one more risk was to be ventured, and looked at Ranma, now standing by the door and adjusting himself for modesty.

"Ranma-baby, would you be upset if I came to visit your room before I went to bed?"

Ranma was a little surprised, to be honest. His surprise swiftly melted into a warm, caring smile and he shook his head in the negative.

"I would love that, Nabs. Just be careful, I think that the Panda might try and slip away from Mom's tonight, and Kami only know when Akane might decide to bust down my door. See you soon, sweety." And with that he unlocked her door and stepped out, right into a fuming Akane.

"Sweety? And just what were you planning with my sister, Ranma? Something perverted, no doubt!" she snarled.

Ranma stared at her with cool, almost frosted glare.

"What Nabiki and I were discussing was a way to improve the finances of this home, something **you** have yet to attempt. As for what I called her, that is between her and myself, and is no concern of yours. Also, since when is it acceptable behavior to eavesdrop on other people's conversations, Akane?"

Akane stared at him for a moment, before giving in to the rage and attempting to "correct" his behavior via her mallet.

Attempted, because as soon as she grabbed it, so did Ranma, and the very short tug-of-war that ensued left her sitting on the floor with the shattered remains of her mallet in front of her.

"I told you that I wasn't putting up with your nonsense anymore, Akane. Maybe this will remind you. Oh, by the way, you have four days remaining." And he went into his room and shut the door.

After a few deep breaths, and some silent thanks to his mother for "kidnapping" his father for the night, Ranma turned his attention to his purchase from the Bazaar a few days previous. The simple box sat, shining slightly in the moon's glow, almost inviting him to unravel its secrets. The youth lifted the box and shook it slightly, hearing the slightly muffled sound of a few small items shifting inside.

'Well, whatever it is, there's more than one of it.' He thought.

Ranma studied the faces of the box, searching with a critical eye for any hidden seams, buttons, panels, etc, anything at all that might give a clue as to how to open the box. He finally held the box on both hands, by the ends, when the top simply popped open, slightly startling him.

Ranma peered inside the box and found something amazing. The inside was lined with thickly padded velvet, colored a rich midnight blue. Nestled within the velvet were four ampoules of a shimmery green liquid, a small book bound in leather, and four small heart-shaped bits of metal. Curiosity rose within him, and Ranma reached out for the book.

When he opened it, the letters of the pages swam for a moment before re-forming into a somewhat archaic form of Japanese writing.

_Herein, though shalt find the methodology by which one might craft a Poppet. Harken ye unto these words, and be ever-mindful of this fact: Thine Poppet is as a child, and must be taught as such, lest the power within overwhelm it and turn thine creation against ye!_

This, of course, knocked Ranma for a loop! The old guy at the Bazaar was true to his word, after all! He really could "make" a friend! A split second later, Ranma chuckled to himself at his unwitting pun. Intrigued, and more than a little eager, Ranma read on, and felt a flush embarrassment moments later.

_To begin, though must first acquire a clear glass container large enough for both the solution, and the heart thou shalt utilize. Upon obtaining this vessel, thou must empty the contents of one ampoule, and no more than one, into the vessel and mix into it a measure of pure water. More than that, and the solution shalt be too thin, and without enough the solution shalt be thick as porridge. Into the solution shalt thee then add a sampling of all thine fluids, save excrement, and stir the solution widdershins for a slow counting of five._

The text continued on, and Ranma valiantly tried not to think about what the instructions meant by "all his fluids, save excrement". If it meant what he thought it did, than he was about to have a cold-water experience after "handling his business", as it were.

However, this was obviously magic, and no magic had ever been good to Ranma. However, the chance to make a real friend was too good to pass up, and if magic had to be involved, than that was simply the price he'd have to pay.

A soft tapping on his door broke Ranma from his reverie, and drew his attention to the door.

"Yeah?" he called out softly.

"It's me, can I come in?" Nabiki's voice floated over to him.

"Just a sec!" he replied, standing and moving to unlock and open the door. There Nabiki stood; the oversized and long-sleeved shirt she wore to bed draped upon her frame and hanging off one shoulder, enticingly. She smiled up at him, her expression both shy and coy somehow.

"I just wanted to stop in and say goodnight before turning in, Ranma-baby." She said

Ranma smiled at her and stepped to the side of the door, inviting her inside. Nabiki cast a casual glance around and noted the lack of decorations in the room, and then her gaze fell on the box, and its contents.

"What's that, Ranma?" she asked, curiosity peaked.

Ranma briefly explained the box, it's origins, and what he had read, nervously tugging on his pigtailed-braid and blushing when speaking about the "fluids" he was required to mix in. Nabiki was blushing slightly as well, though her wonderfully analytical mind was already deciphering what it meant.

"Yeah, Ranma-baby, I think it does mean what you're thinking. Bodily fluids usually refer to sweat, tears, saliva, blood, and… um… reproductive fluids. If it doesn't specify it, then I think it probably means for both of your forms as well."

Ranma, by this time, was almost as red as his shirt by this time, as was Nabiki, and both of them found the floor incredibly interesting.

"Umm…" Nabiki began, "Does the book say why you need the fluids?"

Ranma glanced up and cleared his throat before responding.

"Yeah, it says it's to link the Poppet's control to the maker, in this case I'm guessing me. Although, the book mentions that it's like a kid and needs to be taught things, like how to behave and right from wrong, I'm guessing."

Nabiki was intrigued.

"Does the book say what will happen if more than one person adds their… fluids… to the mix?" she asked.

"Hmm… Let me check…" Ranma replied. He sat down on the floor and gestured to his lap for Nabiki to sit in before picking up the book. Nabiki, not one to miss out on some prime beefcake-cuddling time, quickly took his invitation and made herself comfortable against on his lap and against his chest and waited for him to find the relevant information. Ranma, while scanning the book and deciphering the archaic script, found himself rather distracted by the scent of Nabiki's hair and had to forcibly remind himself that no matter how much they might want to, neither of them were ready and there were still several days left before Akane's time limit expired. Further attempts to distract his self were halted as his eyes found the information requested.

"Here it is," he began, "it says: _should more than one individual contribute their bodily fluids to the mixture, the Poppet's visage shalt reflect a mixture of the persons contributing. During the stage of infusion, should more than one individual contribute life-force, the Poppet shall defer to both individuals as a child to their elders. _Guess it's like that store in the mall, only we're building a child instead. Or whatever the housing resembles, I guess."

Nabiki looked at him in confusion. "Housing?" she queried.

Ranma nodded. "Yeah, the book says that the heart absorbs the mixture when life-force is infused into it, and then needs to be placed in a facsimile, called the housing, in order to create the Poppet. Apparently, the housing has something to do with any abilities the Poppet might gain. Or so the book says, anyway." Ranma cleared his throat nervously. "At any rate, it's the 'bodily fluids' part that's throwing me off here, seeing as what all it involves."

Nabiki twisted around to regard him with an arch expression. "Is the great Ranma Saotome afraid of a little magic?" she teased.

Ranma smiled warmly at her. "Well, considering how my experiences with magic have gone, can you blame me? But no, The Great Ranma Saotome is not afraid of a little magic. What's got The Great Ranma Saotome nervous is the potential for a certain tomboy, or a random crazed suitor/rival/crazy person to bust in the door and interrupt the collection of said bodily fluids. Or interrupting the infusion process, or both, or destroying everything altogether! You know what my life is like, Nabs, and it's a foregone conclusion that someone or something will pop up and shoot everything straight to heck!"

She nodded with a touch of sadness, knowing how true his words were. She brightened up a moment later, having just had a deliciously naughty idea.

"Hang on for a sec, Ranma-Baby, I'll be right back." With that, she hopped up from his lap and dashed off. A few moments later, Nabiki returned with a clear glass mason jar. "Well collect our weat, saliva, and… um… 'happy juices' tonight, and worry about the blood and tears tomorrow, okay?"

Ranma nodded in a little bit of stunned amusement.

"How do you suggest we collect these 'happy juices', Nabiki?" he asked, a little nervously.

Nabiki blushed and fidgeted for a moment. "We'll just have to masturbate into the jar, in front of each other."

* * *

><p>End chapter 3<p>

Author's Notes: Not much action in this one, but it foreshadows what's going to happen in later chapters.


End file.
